Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis (DXHR)
Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis is one of the augmentations in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Description Replaces the user's organic limbs with enhanced-function mechanical substitutes. Activation Cost: N/A Upgrades Instant Take-Down *Upgrade Requirement: Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Take-down a single individual *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: One Energy Cell Punch Through Wall *Upgrade Requirement: Instant Take-Down Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Blast through weakened walls *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: 1 Energy Cell Recoil Compensation 1 *Upgrade Requirement: Punch Through Wall Upgrade, Move/Throw Heavy Objects *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Reduces recoil by half *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Recoil Compensation 2 *Upgrade Requirement: Recoil Compensation 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Eliminates all recoil *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Move/Throw Heavy Objects *Upgrade Requirement: Instant Take-Down Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Move and throw heavier objects *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: Low Carrying Capacity 1 *Upgrade Requirement: Instant Take-Down Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Increases inventory size by two columns *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Carrying Capacity 2 *Upgrade Requirement: Carrying Capacity 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Increases inventory size by an additional two columns *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Carrying Capacity 3 *Upgrade Requirement: Carrying Capacity 2 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Unlocks inventory total size *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None Characteristics Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis is one of the more obvious augmentations available to Jensen right from the start. With his arms replaced with advanced mechanical prostheses, Jensen is able to perform superhuman feats of strength. The first ability, unlocked by default, is the single target melee takedown. Jensen must be within close range of his target and must have a full energy bar to do this. He can incapacitate a target stealthily, or he can kill them noisily with retractable blades hidden in his arms. Though highly useful and by far the most silent method of dealing with human enemies, Jensen must upgrade his energy or consume nutrients frequently to replenish his energy stores. The punch through walls upgrade allows Jensen to smash through weakened walls with a single mighty punch. This unlocks hidden areas and, if a human enemy is standing on the other side of the wall, lets Jensen take them out instantly. It should be noted, however, that walls you can break in this manner may also be destroyed via explosives or conventional weapons. Weakened walls can be found in many areas and are easily recognizable by their visible cracks. Knocking them down however, is quite loud, and both the sound of the punch and the sight of the rubble will alert enemies. This augmentation carries the additional advantage of making these walls somewhat easier to spot; the resulting openings will be highlighted if targeted within Jensen's line-of-sight, and a very visible button-prompt will appear when Jensen is within melee range. The strength upgrade allows Jensen to lift, shove, carry, and throw heavy objects. These include large boxes, crates, photocopiers, vending machines, refrigerators, and even turrets. Perhaps one of the more versatile upgrades in the game, removing large objects frequently uncovers vents and other areas, the player can use large objects as moving cover and to obstruct vision, and even hurl heavy objects at enemies, which can cause huge amounts of damage and even kill them outright. This also includes Security Turrets - Hack the turret and carry around your own portable, infinite ammo, self targeting, death dealing minigun. The recoil compensator negates the recoil of many weapons, allowing for more accurate sustained fire. This is perhaps most useful with fully automatic weapons such as the machine pistol and combat rifle, though it is useful with most weapons. Finally, the carrying capacity upgrade increases the size of Jensen's inventory, allowing him to carry more equipment. This is an essential upgrade good for playstyles that focus on weapons and ammunition that take large amounts of inventory space, leaving little left over for carrying other useful items such as consumables or items to be sold later. It is also useful when the player is in a closed area with no vendors since it means larger amounts of equipment can be transported with the player when they leave. If the player does not need the money and does not use much inventory space with their essential equipment such as energy bars, software packages, and their weapon of choice, the 10mm pistol or no weapon at all for example, the upgrade is fairly useless. Gallery Punch through walls.png|Adam Jensen smashing through a weakened wall Lethal takedown 2.png Lethal takedown 1.png dxhr wall punch kill.png dxhr wall punch.png CyberneticArmProsthesis2.png CyberneticArmProsthesis.png Trivia *The left Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis appears in Team Fortress 2 as the Heavy-class cosmetic item Purity Fist, an obvious play on the name of Purity First. It was given alongside many other items as a promotional reward for players who pre-ordered Deus Ex: Human Revolution on Steam. Category:Arms Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentation Category:Deus Ex: The Fall augmentations